


Written Confession

by LittleWritings



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleWritings/pseuds/LittleWritings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris writes to Hawke when he thinks she's asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Written Confession

It had been a long night. Hawke returned late from the Wounded Coast and then was roped into spending a few hours at the Hanged Man before she could return to her estate. When she had made it through her door, she found Fenris sitting quietly the by the fire, a book in one hand while the other scratched absently between Teddy’s ears. Delia slumped immediately against the doorway leading into the room. 

“Were we supposed to have a lesson today?” She asked, pouting slightly. She had never missed a lesson before. Fenris took a moment to look up, presumably finishing the page he had been reading. 

“We were. But I hear the Wounded Coast was rather more difficult than usual.” While his expression remained neutral, she could sense undertones of displeasure in his voice. She usually brought Fenris with her on all of her adventures, but today she’d needed Aveline’s expertise with back up from Varric and Anders so Fenris had been left behind. 

“I’m sorry.” Delia looked at him apologetically and then stifled a yawn behind her hand. Fenris studied her for a moment before closing his book and standing, leaving the book on the edge of her desk before walking to the stairs up to her room. When she didn’t join him right away he quirked an eyebrow at her where she still stood in the doorway. She was somewhat surprised, but didn’t question him, instead giving him a tired smile and reaching for his hand when she was close enough. 

She wasn’t sure she’d ever get used to sharing a bed with him. His long, lithe limbs wrapped around her in the most deliciously comfortable way. The heat of his chest pressed to her back made her feel extra drowsy, she was snoozing almost as soon as they’d settled into bed. She was just drifting off to the Fade when she felt the scarcest brush of his fingertips along her back, she wasn’t even sure she’d felt it. Fenris was tracing something, it had a pattern, a direction or message, but she couldn’t make out what it was. Delia kept herself relaxed, eyes closed, as she concentrated on the light touches etching themselves into her skin. They were shaky at first, unsure, like children practicing letters. The repetitive pattern was making her sleepy again, but she fought it off. She wanted to know what Fenris was saying. After some time, it became clearer. He was writing a message, it began with “I”. The end was …. “you”. But what was the middle? That was always the faintest part of Fenris’s message, his fingers skating across her skin lightly and quickly before moving on. Delia concentrated, her determination growing. She kept herself still and her breathing even, she was entirely sure that Fenris would stop writing if he found out she was aware of what he was doing. Then it all clicked. The middle was “love”, the message in its entirety “I love you”. Delia couldn’t help the shuddering breath that escaped her in that moment. Fenris immediately stopped his writing, pressing a gentle kiss to her shoulder blade and tightening his arm around her waist, pulling her back against his chest. She felt him brush the hair from her face, fingers light before he pressed another kiss to her temple. Then she felt him relax around her, preparing for sleep himself. 

She was wide awake in that moment, though she kept her eyes closed. Fenris had never told her that before, never even hinted at such a saying. He said “I am yours”, which meant as much as what he’d written on her back, but was not entirely the same. Delia swallowed, her mouth feeling dry. She supposed it was good he’d confessed it to her this way, she didn’t know how to respond. She was happy, obviously, but also curious as to what had brought this about. Her mind was buzzing with possibilities and she had to make it stop, she needed to sleep at some point. So, to the best of her ability, Delia emptied her mind of questions and ideas, instead focusing on the Fenris’s steady breathing behind her, his warmth around her, and the matching warmth that was growing in her stomach. 

When Fenris awoke in the morning, something was tickling his back. He twitched, trying to make it stop, but it only paused before it resumed its tickling. There was a pattern tracing its way across his skin. It was somehow familiar yet entirely lost on him. He cracked his eyes open and stared at the empty fire grate across from him, trying to discern the pattern repeating itself beneath his shoulder blades. With a rush, he recognized the letter “I”. It was writing! Hawke was writing on his back! But to what end? Delia did enjoy games and puzzles, but this one was new to him. His mind was still fuzzy with sleep. Fenris focused to discern more of what Hawke was writing. “I” …. “am” …. “yours”… and it repeated. He still felt lost, the smooth movement of her fingertip along his back lulling him nearer to sleep again. But he didn’t want to return to the Fade. Fenris decided to roll to face Hawke, his shoulder dipping back toward the mattress, but she laid a hand flat against his shoulder, stopping him. 

“Just wait.” Her voice was quiet and cracked from sleep, but gentle. Fenris waited as she traced out “I am yours” again on his skin. 

“I am yours.” He repeated aloud so she knew he understood. She didn’t say anything and Fenris still felt lost, though his drowsiness was fading fast. He moved to roll over again but Hawke’s hand was strong on his back. 

“Wait.” Her voice had more of an edge before, but she began writing again quickly. It took Fenris a few moments to decipher the message, but when he did time seemed to stop. 

“I love you too.” He repeated what she wrote without thinking, frozen in place staring at the wall across from him. But he had thought she was asleep, thought his writing had only been for his benefit. Delia’s hand slipped up his shoulder and around, gently tugging it towards her to bring them face to face. Fenris allowed it, mind still frozen in disbelief. Delia was smiling though. 

“Your writing has improved.” Her eyes were happy, wrinkles spreading at their edges. It was enough to thaw his fear, his body relaxing into the mattress. 

“I thought you were asleep.” The words came out cracked, betraying some of his emotions. Fenris waited for some response, resisting the urge to fidget. Delia helped him with that by finding his hand and twisting her fingers through his, giving his hand a squeeze. 

“I wasn’t.” Her statement was simple, but her expression hadn’t changed. She pulled herself forward, bringing their joined hands up between their chests before she kissed him. It was a tender thing, expressing her love for him easily. Fenris responded, his unoccupied hand coming to rest in between Hawke’s head and the soft pillow. She pulled away sooner than he would have liked, but she snuggled closer to his chest. 

“I am yours.” She said it this time instead of writing it and Fenris smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this from a prompt found on Pinterest in the link below. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/Aeg_1716lyWeWbPOh1ansPRsCWlVuWxC-h_s_Q2P6o9B15FhrKZqZJE/


End file.
